1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to vacuum cleaner bags, and more specifically to a sealable collar for use with vacuum cleaner bags which substantially eliminates reverse flow of leakage air and debris from the vacuum cleaner bag into the vacuum cleaner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is desirable that filter systems be made spill proof so that contents will not escape from the bags when they are removed for replacement and it is desirable that the hole in the inlet seal be as small as possible and still be able to be attached to the inlet of a vacuum cleaner inlet fitting without difficulty or inconvenience.
A problem currently encountered when using a "tongue" type self seal of a single rubber or elastic seal style filter bag is that the collar is mounted onto an inlet fitting of a vacuum cleaner and there is an air passage condition that exists because the seal's hole does not seat with continuous contact on the surface of the inlet fitting. This causes the possibility of a dirty air stream being sucked back into the vacuum cleaner chamber. This presents a serious problem when vacuuming hazardous or other fine materials.
Although numerous vacuum cleaner bag constructions have been proposed, none have substantially eliminated the air leakage passageways which result when the "tongue" self seal extends through a single rubber or elastic seal in the bag.